Leafys bunch of Kero-one shots!
by NaturisticLeafy
Summary: In which Leafy will attempt to please every ship with some fluffy.. or smutty fanfiction! Please review, follow and tell me what ships you would like me to draw!
1. The Introduction

Hii guys! i couldn't choose on one fanfiction, and since i thought "hey, people like one shots"

thats why this is created, if you wanna request for a fanfiction, please do so! but please state of you want it fluffy or smutty, otherwise i might write something you dislike ;;

the first story will be a TaruxToro one shot, but i'm trying to decide if i'm going to make it smutty or not ehe...


	2. TaruxToro A gamers romance -FLUFF-

"ugh.." Taruru huffed, laying on his back, looking at the ceiling, today was a particular boring day, Zoruru had gone off to challenge Dororo to yet another fight, Garuru had practically locked himself up in his room to do his reports, Pururu was on Pekopon visiting the Keroro platoon for the 5th time this month, and Tororo was in his room playing video games.

Taruru stood up after growing too bored, yawning "I need to go do something before I end up blasting a hole in the wall" he mumbled tiredly to himself, as he left his room, the ships layout was sort of like the Keroro base, being a big ship, and he loved to just endlessly explore it when he was particularly bored.

Today was no different, he went to all the different rooms, snuffled through stuff he knew he wasn't allowed, hell, he even found a birthday present that Pururu was planning on giving to him, but had hid it, Taruru pouted "more books? Ugh.." he put them back and rolled his eyes, Pururu was so kind to him, but sometimes he wished she'd be interesting as well.

He stopped outside Tororo's room, hearing him screech at the screen

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT KULULU, YOU CAN'T PLAY A GOD DANM HONEST GAME CAN YOU?"

"Kuku, well neither can you, don't think my computers can't pick up the malware you are using Kuuu kukuku…"

"ARGH.." Tororo's voice growled in frustration, and a crack was heard.

Now Taruru was very curious about this, so he poked his head in to see what was up, and saw Tororo had cracked his TV screen, Taruru squeaked, and made the salmon Keronian turn "?! Taruru?!" he growled, but huffed "ugh, what do you want fish face?" he asked with a tsk, turning back around.

"u-uh.." many excuses ran through Taruru's head, but he ended up coming in "tsk, I came to see what you was yelling about" Taruru decided, Tororo glared, before giving a quiet huff "nothing.." he decided, looking away slightly.

Taruru stared at him with confusion, but grins "well then, if you're not doing anything, let's play a computer game!" he decided happily, making the Salmon Keronian turn "are you serious?" he asked, the happy-go lucky keronian nodded "as long as you don't cheat!" Taruru chirped.

"…fine" Tororo groaned

2 hours, 4 big 6 liter bottles of fizzy and 12 packets of crisps later and the pair was tied

"Woah, how can you even do that?!" Tororo asked, turning "jeez, I'm using hacks by now and your still kicking my ass! Pu?!", Taruru sniffed proudly "heh, years of practicing alone" he sniffed proudly. But noticed Tororo looking down at this "Pupu…", Taruru blinked and tilted his head "what's wrong?" he asked, nudging him "stomach ache eh?, I told you to not eat that chocolate bar, but nooo, you insisted on do-" he boasted, when Tororo reached up and kissed him, smothering Taruru's lips with his own. The blue Keronians eyes widened, and he tried to back out of the kiss, trying to speak, but Tororo didn't let him, when Taruru opened his mouth he stuck his tongue inside to explore all of Taruru's mouth, the Blue Keronian calming down a little from this, until they parted ways, a string of saliva connecting the two, until Taruru fell back, breathing hard.

Tororo expected the worse, he expected to be eye-beamed or punched, he covered his face, which had started blushing madly "P-Pu pu.." he whimpered.

Taruru tried to register what had just happened, and he touched his own lips "T..Tororo?" he asked, almost scared.

"i..i..i love you…" Tororo stammered, Taruru blinked, before giving a soft snort "shesh…" he shook his head "you really are a kid" he teased, rubbing Tororo's head and then kissed him lightly on the forehead, making the tadpole squeak.

Taruru was quiet startled by all of this, but, he hugged Tororo "you should of just said…" he mumbled "I didn't think you'd have affections for such a fish face"

"tsk.. well you know what they say, tough love eh?" Tororo offered "Pupu"

"Is that why you shout at Major Corporal so much?" Taruru teased, and that earn him a small pinch in the hips "ehe, only joking, I love you too!"

Tororo sighed with relief, he had no idea how they was going to explain to the others that they was gay, but fornow he didn't care, he looked at the happy go keronian, who sighed with content, and that's all that mattered to him.


	3. ZoruxTaru A Chocolate mishap SMUT

"A-Aahn!" Taruru moaned out, wriggling slightly under Zoruru's touch, as his metal hand caressed the Blue keronians slit, reaching in slowly with his flesh hand to retrieve the pink swollen prize.

How did this begin? Let me explain

Zoruru was in his room, fidgeting, unscrewing and rescrewing a panel on his leg for no reason, his cheeks blushed slightly, it was Valentine 's Day, and he had hoped to confess his feelings to a certain blue keronian, but no matter how many times he'd practice, he always sound scary or obnoxious

"Hey Taruru, be my valentine"

"Oi, I love you"

"I think dearly of you and I think you should be my valentine"

Zoruru groaned and pushed his paws into his head "stupid stupid stupid!" he growled angrily

Meanwhile

Taruru sat in his room, holding a heart box of half-eaten chocolates, and he was completely freaking out about it "what do I do, what do I do?!" he panicked, haven't originally planned to give these to Zoruru as a valentine's day present, got hungry along the way and ate half, about to knock and realised what had happened and ran back to his room.

Hours had past, and Taruru heard a knock outside his door "g-go away!" he huffed, not wanting to deal with any valentine's day, but the knocking persisted, before it stopped, Taruru gave a pout "shesh…" he walked over to open the door, but no one was there "eh..?" he blinked, but shook his head and closed the door and turned around.

And smacked right into Zoruru.

"WAH!" Taruru screeched out, and fired out his eye beams out of surprise, the cyborg dived out the way "…?!"

Zoruru stood there in pure shock, and Taruru had gone pale "w…what is… what are you doing?!" Taruru ordered

Zoruru blushed deeply, and pulled out a smaller box of chocolates "u..uh.. I could only afford.." he held it out "h..happy valentine's day.."

Taruru squeaked, going blood red " feel…for..oh.." he looked down "oh god uh… "

Zoruru took this the wrong way, gulping "oh.. I'm sorry.." he gripped the box to the point that it cracked under pressure. Taruru squeaked and ran for the bed, holding up the chocolate "i..i got you a valentine's day as well but uh.." he blushed in embaressment.

Zoruru saw this, and despite himself, he starts laughing "Taruru, you ate HALF the box"

Taruru blushed slightly "ehe well.." he rubbed his head and gave a sheepish grin "I guessed you knew I always loved you?" he asked with another blush, Zoruru shrugged "well you do talk in your sleep a lot.." "w-wait, you WATCH ME IN MY SLEEP?!" Taruru squeaked, Zoruru shrugged "I don't sleep, only power down.." he looked down sadly "but..i love you too" he smiled, sitting on the bed.

Taruru mused this over, before he smiled and tackled Zoruru to the bed, tearing off his bandages and kissing his.. what seemed like lips, though they was cracked a little and felt really rough, probably because they tried to save his mouth from his metal side… not that it stopped Taruru from licking them and kissing Zoruru, who responded by wrapping his arms around Taruru and pulling him closer, making small sounds of pleasure, as he flipped Taruru onto his back, and easily took over the kiss.

The two passionately kissed until Zoruru broke it to get a breath, Taruru was breathing so very hard, but that didn't stop Zoruru from looking at Taruru's delicious body. Before he let his cold metal hand trace circles on his body, making Taruru gasp and shiver, looking at Zoruru for more, and how could the cyborg say no?

Zoruru let his paw trail lower and lower, until they was touching Taruru's slit, before he started rubbing it softly with his metal paw

"A-Aahn!" Taruru moaned out, wriggling slightly under Zoruru's touch, as his metal hand caressed the Blue keronians slit, reaching in slowly with his flesh hand to retrieve the pink swollen prize.

Zoruru stared at Taruru's penis, and then started to slowly rub this as well, the younger keronian squirmed and moaned under this touch, it was all new to him, and dear god he loved it!, but, he didn't want Zoruru to feel left out, so he leant up slightly, trailing his paw down and taking out Zoruru's own slit from his pouch, it was completely flesh.. And also big

"haa…haa… I..i guess I know where y..you get your deep voice from" Taruru teased, this earning a squeeze from his penis, and he almost threw his head back in pure pleasure.

Taruru could feel the orgasm coming on as quick as lightening, and he tried to rub Zoruru off quickly to get him to come, but then Zoruru pulled away, giving a grunt, and Taruru whined "i-I'm so clo-oh god.." he squeaked as he felt Zoruru's member press against Taruru's hole, and without warning he shoved in, the Blue keronian almost shrieked in the pain and pleasure that shot through him, he shut his eyes to hold back the tears, Zoruru looked at him, refusing to move until Taruru said so..

It took a few minutes, but Taruru finally gave a nod, and Zoruru grins, and started off as a rythmatic pace, Taruru moaned and made needy noises, scraping at the bed and his tongue lolled out slightly, looking at Zoruru.

Zoruru was trying to stifle his moans, and thrusted in at a faster pace, going in harder, making the younger keronian moan out even louder, bucking back against Zoruru's thrust to help with the friction, he could feel his orgasm coming even more closer, and even bigger, and he moaned louder and more wantingly, more lustfully, gripping at Zoruru and pulled him closer, biting down on his shoulder as he suddenly orgasmed, coating Zoruru's and his own stomach in the sticky white cum

Soon after Zoruru thrusted in a few times and came into Taruru's hole, filling it up to the brim, before he collapsed next to Taruru to avoid squishing him.

Taruru panted loudly, tiredness getting the best of him and he hugged Zoruru, trying to come down off his high, but he ended up falling asleep

Zoruru watched Taruru, giving a small laugh, and kissed his forehead "good night my sweet Taruru, I love you…"


	4. DoroxKero The Trauma switch -FlUFF-

"Ok, so todays invasion.." Keroro began the meeting like every other day, going off about another probably failed attempt at an invasion, everyone sat in the stage below and Mois sat in her desk next to Keroro.

"In short, we should spend today gathering up information on toys in order to control Pekopon!" Keroro finished, before squeaking and narrowing avoiding a bullet that was shot at him.

"WHY ARE YOU FOREVER SPROUTING THAT CRAP?!" Giroro roared at Keroro, standing up

"Calm down Giroro-kun…"

"DON'T BE SAYING MEAN THINGS TO GUNSO-SAN!" Tamama spun at Giroro, growling

"Tamama-dono, if you just hold on a moment…"

"You could say, very mean to uncle?" Mois asked, holding out her staff by now

"Mois-dono please!"

Dororo looked at them all, trying to calm them down, but it was an hopeless battle, no one ever listened to him anyway, he looked up to see Keroro looking just as upset that no one was paying attention to his plan.

The meeting ended with everyone storming out, apart from Dororo and Keroro, who sighed "Gero.."

"uhm… K-Keroro-dono.." Dororo perked up, realising he was alone with Keroro "I uh… can I tell you somethi-" "Huh? Oh Dororo, I forgot I invited you here to the meeting, eh, you woulnd't of been of importance anyway" Keroro waved a paw, Dororo's eyes widened, for years he has listened to this, listened to how much Keroro or the others have `cared` or `friends with`, Dororo clutched his paws into a ball, he looked at Keroro "N…nn…." He growled and stood up, knocking the desk over, startling the green keronian "G-Gero?!" he asked, but Dororo had already advanced forward, Keroro flinched and covered his face, expecting to be punched…..

Nothing came… he waited a moment..

He felt warm arms wrapped around him

Keroro opened one eye, to see Dororo had started hugging him, bursting into tears

"d..doro-" he began, but Dororo shook his head "I can't handle this… I can't handle you rejecting me over and over again…" Dororo whimpered, looking at Keroro "all…all I want is to be noticed… I want YOU to notice me.." he hiccupped "all you do is ignore me…over and over…" he hugged Keroro closer.

Keroro looked puzzled by all of this, looking at Dororo "you… you want me to invite you to more missions?" he asked, Dororo laughs at this "y..you don't have to.." he shook his head.

Keroro looked at Dororo, seeing him crying and sobbing, ofcourse he had seen him do this many times, yet this time seemed different… he lifted Dororo's head up "you… want me to start listening to you?" he asked, Dororo nodded childishly. Keroro mused this, before moving forward slightly and kissing Dororo's cheek "then… if that stops you crying… and makes you happy.. g-gero!" he offered.

Dororo blushed madly at this, looking at Keroro "T-taicho.." he hiccupped, and hugged Keroro "i..its all I ever wanted..!" he smiled brightly.

Now it was Keroro's turn to blush madly, looking at Dororo, before he timidly wrapped his arms around the blue ninja, saying nothing… what was there to say?, Dororo smiled "i…I love you Keroro-kun.." he replied suddenly "i..i always have, probably why I stood with the pain for so long…" he looked down "you give me so much trauma-switches, I swear I-" Dororo began, but he was smothered with a kiss, Dororo not realising his mask had been pulled down, though it was not rough or passionate, just a simple kiss to stop Dororo from saying anything else.

Keroro pulled away "I love you too Dororo, and that's all that we need to know"

Dororo blushed madly, but nodded "y…o..ok!"

WEEKS LATER

Keroro was introducing another one of his failed invasions, something about taking all the burgers or something, Giroro stood up bickering, Tamama and Mois turned to attack Giroro for rebelling

And Dororo sat there, a rosy smile on his face, nodding "I think that is a brilliant idea Keroro-kun!" he said cheerfully, Keroro smiled "well then, since Dororo said its ok, we are doing it"

All two keronians and angolian stared at Dororo in surprise, as if about to ask when did he come in, Keroro hopped over and gave him a peck on the lips, though it was through the mask, both keronians blushed, and the others only dismissed it and agree'd to try the plan.

Dororo had less and less trauma-switches, and Keroro even promised to start caring for nature a little more..

Both lived a happy life together on Pekopon.


	5. NatsumixKoyuki a Snakes slave -Smut-

I know I've had a few requests, but I really wanted to do these two stories, both are based from Natsumi ships, one is so underrated than I've never seen any of it, the other one, I only see nice and fluffy fanfiction and one smutty one, so I wanted to add a dark twist, btu an happy ending ahe~!

I think I'll start with the dark and happy one, Some NatsuxKoyuki owo

The other one will be smut, it will be kinky and whoever guesses the ship, I will draw you a personalized request! The only clue I'll give is that

It involves a little bit of magic, a little bit of memory and a little bit of royalty

Good luck!

This fanfiction has trigger warnings of potential sex slave and abuse, just to warn!

But so will the next one! Just thought I'd warn you now!

"Natsumi-saan!" Koyuki chirped happily, waiting outside her door, wearing normal clothing and bouncing from one foot to the other.

Today, Natsumi and Koyuki was going out shopping, Natsumi needed a new radio after Keroro and co had destroyed her last one with yet another failed invasion attempt.

"shesh Koyuki, your early" Natsumi gave a small laugh, hopping out the door fixing one of her pony tails up "shesh, you act like you've been out here all morning" she shook her head, Making Koyuki laugh nervously "ahaa, yes well, that would be stalkerish right?", she had been outside all night and morning outside her house, rubbing her head.

Half anhour later Koyuki and Natsumi was on the train to the town, Koyuki looked at the ground, today she wanted to tell Natsumi how much she felt about the female, her face flushed up at the thought of it. Natsumi on the other hand, was telling Koyuki all about the love letter that 623 ((We all know as Saburo)) had read out last night, Koyuki only nodded idly, she knew who 623, and she could gladly say she was jealous of him, getting all of Natsumi's love, she nodded and smiled and gave small comments though.

Once they reached the city, Natsumi smiled "well, we should buy the radio first, and then I'll buy you lunch!" she smiled, and Koyuki nodded, and the pair went off deeper into the city to buy the radio.

Hours later Natsumi walked out holding a bag in both arms "I can't believe this was the last one on sale!" she gasped, looking down "this must be a popular radio!" she squeaked, Koyuki laughs "well, that just makes it all the more rarer huh?" –like your beautiful face- she added inwardly, looking ahead, noticing there was hardly anyone about, Koyuki turned to ask Natsumi nothing, when she noticed Natsumi wasn't there, yet the radio was dropped on the floor "N-Natsumi?!" she squeaked, looking around, seeing a bunch of vipers drag a lifeless looking Natsumi away, Koyuki yelped and took chase straight away, chasing them into the black market for aliens but she soon lost track of Natsumi, with an helpless gasp, she looked around, knowing she'd have to be careful as humans wasn't allowed down here.

Koyuki asked around, asking for anyone who's seen a viper, trouble was, it was hard to find someone who wasn't afraid of vipers, but finally a old woman told her that she saw a group of them dragging off a strawberry-haired pekoponian down into a ally, Koyuki had thanked the woman and dived off quickly to save her Natsumi.

Meanwhile Natsumi had only just woken back up, her head was sore from when the viper had struck her head, and she felt a cool breeze hit her body, she was blindfolded though, so she couldn't see much, she tried to speak, but all that came out was a small noise, realising she was gagged up, panic risen in her as she frantically looked around, she soon heard the laughing of a viper, who walked up to her, she could hear by the footsteps, and she felt a cold paw run up her side… hang on… if she felt that then that means….

"GERA GERA GERA, welcome to the auction of the Pekoponian girl!, we are selling her off to anyone who wants a cleaning made, some meat for their stew, or even a sex slave Gerageragera!" the viper gave a hearty laugh

"-S-SEX SLAVE?!, T-That means.. I'm naked..?!-" Natsumi whined in her head "-infront of hundreds of others…-" her face flushed up as she felt the viper practically feel up her body, trying to hold in any noises that wanted to come out, she thrashed about more, trying to escape.

"shall we have some fun with her first? Or sell her off?" The Vipers voice was heard, a cheer of voices calling to mess with her was heard, Natsumi made a whining noise, before she felt a pair of paws grab her breasts and circle her nipples, making her moan a little into the gag, much to everyone but her's enjoyment, he carried on playing with her breasts and her nipples, biting down on one and making them bleed, she continued to make muffled out noises and she withered slightly, her breathing became forced as she was forced to breath out through her nose, and she started to feel wet underneath "-Oh god no..-" Natsumi thought as she felt Viper's paws leave her aching breasts, and trail to her thighs, and her slit, she shook her head and tried to make him stop, but he thrusted his finger inside, she almost screamed out, her legs almost gave way, but she stayed standing, the Viper slowly started to finger Natsumi, making her moan and make noises, Natsumi felt like she was going to die inside when she heard a voice

"NATSUMI-CHAN!" Koyuki gasped out, watching this happen, a great rage built up inside her as she stormed forward, all vipers stood out the way, scared of this angry pekoponian, the head viper wasn't aware as he brought Natsumi close to her orgasm. Natsumi couldn't breath or think, she withered and bucked, the fingers thrusting into her faster and faster, she moaned out louder, until something hit her body, her very first orgasm, she moaned out and made a choked up noise, leaking out all onto vipers fingers, she collapsed onto the ground, the next thing she heard was the viper making a noise, and a thud, and someone picking her up, but she couldn't think, she was sobbing through the gag, her entire body weak, she felt her body being picked up and carried off away, and then she blacked out.

When Natsumi woken up again, she was in her bedroom, fully clothed and cleaned off as if nothing had happened, Natsumi stood up to realise her breasts felt sore, and when she lifted up her top she saw they had been bandaged, she squeaked, but looked up to see Koyuki there, looking down.

"i..i'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner.." Koyuki whined, looking up "sorry I coulnd't stop him from violating you..", Natsumi squeaked "d..don't worry about it Koyuki!" she offered a soft smile "you was the one who saved me hm?" she asked, Koyuki nodded. Natsumi leant over and kissed her cheek "Thank you Koyuki.." she smiled happily "If it wasn't for you, I would of gotten more than violated!" she squeaked. Koyuki smiled "i-it was nothing Natsumi.." she was blushing madly.

The two girls created a closer bond, though Koyuki didn't have enough courage yet to tell Natsumi how she felt, she had a feeling Natsumi already knew…


	6. MeruxNatsumi take one last breath -Smut-

This is an AU in my head, in which Meru forces Natsumi to be his bride.. in unruly ways

This scene would be when Meru insists that Natsumi should be the bride

Will contain my favourite kink, breathplay~! ((Seriously though, you hardly see this kink in the kg fandom aha)), bondage, forced and sexual abuse

Triggerwarnings, but hey, please enjoy~!

Meru looked at Natsumi, they had been swimming for a while, Natsumi looked as blissfully happy as could be, Meru knew this was his chance to get Natsumi to touch the mer ball, to get her to be his bride and take over Pekopon!.

"Natsumi, I am really happy that you are here… I want you to stay here.." Meru began, taking Natsumi's hands and smiling "please… don't go.. stay here!" he smiled, as he started to hum his lullaby, but Natsumi looked so uncertain, unsure, you could tell she wanted to be with the stupid toad, her brother, hell, even going back to school. And Meru felt great sadness… and anger in his heart when he realised this, but he finished the lullaby, he faintly heard Natsumi say something about his mother and father coming, but he shook his head "Natsumi.. you are happy are you not?, please stay!" he begged, but Natsumi shook her head "I can't Meru..i have a family.." she began, but Meru growled "i..i will force you then!"

Guards came out from nowhere, and held Natsumi in place, making the young girl squeak "e-eh?!" . Meru held the Mer ball, making his sword come out of it "I had a feeling you'd say no…so I have been practicing my skills as a good prince.." he held the blade and slowly cut her top, revealing her breasts, which bounced softly in the water, Natsumi blushed madly at this, and stared "w-what the he-" she began, but she soon found that she couldn't breath, Meru had clicked his fingers and her ability to breath in water vanished, she gurgled out and shut her mouth, staring at Meru with panic in her eyes, soon enough Meru clicked his fingers and Natsumi coughed and breathed in "t-the fuck?!" she ordered, thrashing about, Meru smirked, swimming up to Natsumi's face "you see… I don't like the answer no.." he fondled with Natsumi's breasts, making her bite her lip, he used the sword to cut off her skirt, then her panties, leaving her completely naked, she blushed madly, but she saw him hold his fingers up, so held her breath, as he clicked his fingers she made a squeak noise, but was much more prepared for it, or so she thought.

Meru went back to rubbing her breasts, but didn't succeed in making her moan any air out, so he trailed his paw down and started to rub her clit, this made her moan some air out, and unable to move her arms, she couldn't move her hands to her mouth, Meru grins at this, and carried on rubbing her clit, pushing his small fingers inside Natsumi, resulting in her moaning out the rest of her air, her chest convulsed and she tried to not breath in, her chest heaving for the air that she needed oh so badly, but Meru refused to give it to her, only fingering her more, soon Natsumi's face turned bright red, and soon a shade of blue, as she saw stars dancing before her eyes, and then Meru gave her the air, and she gasped and whined, coughing loudly "o..oh god.." she whined.

"well?" Meru asked, smirking "will you be my bride?" he asked, Natsumi growled "go to hell!" she hissed, and then Meru smirked, and clicked his fingers, and resumed Fingering her, Natsumi moaned out again, losing all of her air, and again she tried to hold it in, hoping Meru would give her the air soon, but 3 minutes passed and all Natsumi felt was her chest on fire and her vagina burning for the need for orgasm, Meru smirked, and allowed her to do so, Natsumi moaned out, breathing in the water and coughed, her entire body convulsed as she tried to breath in and moan loudly, she slowly felt herself slip, but soon Meru was there, breathing into her mouth and bringing her back.

Natsumi felt sore all over, but she stared at Meru "n..no matter what… you do.." she growled, but Meru smirked "oh, this is no longer about that, you will be touching my mer ball…but first.." he swam up, his erecting penis had come out "I want you to suck me off, and then I'll let you free" he replied, sticking his penis into her mouth, Natsumi squeaked but she slowly licked and sucked, then Meru took away her air, and she closed her mouth and her eyes widened, but Meru smirked "you can have it back once you make me come" he teased, Natsumi whined, but she did as told, sucking him off, licking and suckling, every minute passed and she sucked harder, wishing he would come, so she could breath, she was willing to say yes at this point, in the end, Meru came keep into her mouth, making her swallow every last string of cum he had to offer, before he allowed her to breath

"Y-YES!" Natsumi sobbed "I'll be your bride.." she looked down, Meru smirked "good choice.." he held out the Mer ball and the guards let go of Natsumi, as she shakily took hold of the Mer-ball…

Ahn, this isn't as good as I hoped but *shrug*

;;


	7. KeroxNatsu a slaves way to love -SMUT-

You could call this, the last of the natsu smut Trio~!

This is a request, and I promise guys, I'll get to all of yours!

"Gero-Geronin~!" Keroro sang out, sitting on his bedroom floor, building one of his many gundams "Gero gero gero dede dada daaa.." he hummed, he was in an very good mood, and for a very good reason, Natsumi had lost a bet against him, Natsumi and Keroro both had a bet that they could wake Fuyuki up the quickest, looser had to be the other persons slave for the week.

Natsumi had taken a full 45 minutes to wake Fuyuki up, resulting in dragging him out of bed and into the bathroom, and hit him with freezing cold water, While Keroro took a mesely 15 minutes, having him up, dressed and down for breakfast in another 15… Keroro didn't mention to Natsumi how he had kept Fuyuki up all night on Natsumi's night, but details details…

Natsumi came down into Keroro's bedroom, wearing a traditional French maids dress with a feather duster, she groaned and stared at the happy-go-lucky keronian "I've done all of your chores Stupid toa-" "ah ah ah, what do you call me?" Keroro interrupted her, giggling "ugh… master lord Keroro" Natsumi rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall "would you like me to do anything else?" she asked.

"well actually, can you go fetch me that box over there please~! Gero" Keroro sang out, pointing to a box that laid on the ground "so I can paint my lovely gundam~!" he added, earning a groan from Natsumi, but she turned and walked over, oh how she was going to plummet his head against the ground, she bent down to pick them up, but her dress rid up her back, and revealed her knickers, making Keroro blush and cover his nose "G-Gero?!" he squeaked, Natsumi turned and saw this, and blushed madly "Y-You pervert!" she hissed, balling her fists up, but the fear and blushing on Keroro's face soon had her looking puzzled "h..huh?!", Keroro on the otherhand, was trying to not look to obviously confused, ofcourse he had seen natsumi's knickers plenty of times, hell, he has seen her naked, but this time around, he was all flushed and something tightened up in his stomach, he felt sick and at the same time he wanted to see more, Natsumi walked over, tilting her head "toad?" she asked "you feeling ok? Earth to frog" she waved a hand infront of Keroro, who blinked, but shook his head and smirked "Natsumi…take of your dress" he said suddenly, making Natsumi blush "E-Eeh?!" she began, but Keroro reached up and kissed her on the lips softly "trust me with this.. ok?" he asked, Natsumi gave a small gasp at Keroro, but nodded and taken off her dress, leaving her in just her underwear and bra, Keroro sniffed "them too" he ordered, Natsumi did as she was told, blushing madly by now "what now toa-A-aahn!" Natsumi began, but then she started getting touched up by Keroro, feeling her breasts, nibbling at her nipples, she hadn't felt anything like this before, but she found herself wrapping her arms around Keroro "ahn ahn…."

Keroro on the other hand, only responded by true natures calling, as he played with Natsumi's breasts and heard her moan and make other noises, he slowly forced Natsumi to lay down, where he let his fingers slip down to her clit, and then started fingering her clitoris carefully, making her moan out even more, she was in a daze, she needed…screw that, WANTED more, she writhered despite something in her head telling her to run for it, Keroro started fingering her softly, never being rough.

Natsumi blushed with all the new sensations coming to her, as she breathed and panted harder, then a few minutes later she came all over Keroro's paw, he blinked, but giggled, and took out his own member with a smirk, and slowly slid himself into Natsumi while she was distracted, she squeaked and moaned softly at this, though it hurt for only a little moment, she looked at Keroro, who had stopped, she found herself huffing and bucking against Keroro to carry on, who did so with a glee, and started thrusting into natsumi at a rythmatic beat, both moaned to match eachother, both bucked and both enjoyed the sex that was going on.

A few minutes later, and Keroro was thrusting into Natsumi as hard and fast as he could, feeling the pressure rising up in him, while Natsumi had gripped onto the floor, moaning so loud and trying to get her second release, and soon enough each species cummed at around the same time, Natsumi laid limp, and poor Keroro had collapsed back, a few seconds and he had fallen asleep, the red haired girl watched this with a breathless giggle, and sat up to process what had gone on, and blushed madly "a..ahno…stupid toad.." she picked Keroro up, and placed him on his bed, giving him a small peck on the cheek "love you fridiot.." she turned, got dressed and left to go get a shower, a blush appearing on Keroro's face "Love you too pekoponian warrior..".


	8. Doroxkoyu a clones jealousy -Smuff?-

"Huh.." Koyuki opened one eye, looking around, yawning she went to sit up, to realise she had been tied up, she looked around the room… it was her room in her cabin, she squeaked and looked for Dororo "D-Dororo?!" she calls out, but was silenced with a finger to her lip, she looks up to see a pair of red eyes staring back at her.

Dororo stood there, though he looks…strange, for starters he had a weird contraption on his arm… and laying on the floor was some sort of robotic mask… Koyuki squeaked when she realised what this was "D-Dororo, your acting like your alter ego!" she yelped "s-snap out of it!" "why?" "huh..?"

"Why should I snap out of something if i've always been like this Koyuki-dono?" Dororo smirked, tilting his head "your Dororo… he has gone off to Easter Island…he thinks that you've been kidnapped there… ZeroZeroZero.." The Dororo sneered, lifting Koyuki's head up from the ground.

Koyuki stared at Dororo… no..Zeroro, with fear in her eyes, Zeroro pressed his lips against Koyuki's, trying to force a kiss, but Koyuki resisted, this battle of trying to open up Koyuki's mouth went on for a few moments, no matter how much bites, pinches or scrapes he did, Zeroro ended up breaking the kiss and stepping back "Grh… while you slept…I read your diary's.. you love Dororo… you say so every day in your petty book of secrets.. So why not open up to me?!" Zeroro ordered, presing a blade against Koyuki's cheek "why not kiss ME?!" he ordered, Koyuki growled "y..you're not the sweetheart I fell in love with.. Your cruel… your mean.." Koyuki hissed out, this resulted in a slash across her cheek, and she yelped loudly "ah!".

Meanwhile, Dororo was searching Easter island, frantically worried, when he felt something in his chest… he felt Koyuki in pain, he turned his head "she's….in our home?!" he asked, when he heard a "Help!" in his ninja senses, and then he disappeared quickly

Koyuki whimpered loudly, she had been untied and retied to the wall, her arms up and her leg spread, as Zeroro slowly started to cut her clothes off, making sure to cut her skin as he did so "if I can't have you.. Then HE won't have you.. I'll cut you so much… I'll disgrace you so much… if you're not dead, he won't take you back!" Zeroro snarled as he cut off Koyuki's bandages that was used as her bra.

Koyuki bit her lip, feeling her face blush up as Zeroro stared, giving a small grin, he walked forward, and licked one of her small breasts, biting down to make sure he left a bleeding mark, Koyuki gave a small noise out as he licked, and then yelped as he bit, tears falling down her cheek, that's when a thud was heard, and Zeroro stopped, and snickered, before turning "Heh… so you figured it out Dororo?" he asked, turning to Dororo, who pointed the Katana in his neck.

Dororo growled "how DARE you do this to MY Koyuki!" "-My Koyuki?-" Koyuki thought to herself as Dororo stepped forward more, Zeroro stepped back, growling loudly "you will NEVER have her!" he hissed, and lashed out at Dororo, who only stepped sideways, and then stabbed him through the back. Zeroro gasped, before kneeling onto the ground "…?!" he felt his breath leave him, and he stared at Dororo and Koyuki, before he looked down "tch…" he hissed "you..you two are made for eachother…." His final word was before he disappeared into smoke.

Koyuki stared at Dororo, as he sighed, before turning to Koyuki, and walked over and slashed the ropes "I hope he didn't hurt you de gozaru..ack?!" he squeaked when Koyuki hugged him and burst out into tears, however he rubbed Koyuki's back "shh… its ok.." he tried to soothe her, but she shook her head "I'm sorry.. I was so scared, I thought he was going to kill me and you'd never know… that..i love you!" Koyuki sobbed, Dororo froze up, before his face flustered "i…I love you too Koyuki-Dono" he smiled, and hugged Koyuki more "please stop crying, I'd never let anyone kill you… or hurt you badly.." he sighed softly, Koyuki nodded and managed to stop crying.

Months later, the others had noticed that Dororo and Koyuki had gotten really close together, Natsumi thought it was cute ((and that she'd get left alone)), while the keronians celebrated it, and even threw the Ninja a party ((Though Dororo suspects they needed him for an invasion, and was trying to sweeten him up)), Dororo and Koyuki had planned to get married, and have beautiful children ((Thanks to Kululu and a special mixture that was created))


End file.
